Appliances generally include a control panel having a plurality of buttons, keys, or other input devices. Utilizing the control panel, an appliance user can input control commands to the appliance and operate the appliance. Certain control panels include tactile switches. Tactile switches have benefits. For example, tactile switches can provide feedback to a user of the appliance during actuation.
Tactile switches can also have drawbacks. For example, constructing a control panel with tactile switches can be problematic due to thickness constraints on control panel components. In particular, tactile switches generally operate when actuated a certain distance. Sizing control panel components to provide consistent actuation while also providing a pleasant cosmetic appearance can be difficult.
Accordingly, a control panel with features for providing uniform tactile switch actuation would be useful. In addition, a method for producing control panels for an appliance that provides uniform tactile switch actuation for each control panel would be useful.